


the song of the Siren

by magamagi



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magamagi/pseuds/magamagi
Summary: his whole life had been turned upside down. everything he loved perished. so he accepted for the sake of the people he cared about he would give himself to cold loneliness and bitter loneliness. that was what he believed until a song changed everything in his life as well as the world as he knew it. although the road will not be easy.





	the song of the Siren

Steve ran. He needed to know if he could be so unhappy as to lose the last thing he had left at the same time. His best friend Bucky and the woman he wanted had been attacked. For his torture he could not protect them. the only people he cared about and he was the weakling who was unable to defend himself. 

As soon as he arrived at the hospital facilities he could see the guards protecting the place. All ready to defend or attack. They wouldn't let anyone in or out, the blonde couldn't pass the first fence when he was arrested.

I need to pass - said Steve in a desperate tone to the guards who blocked his passage -

Young people are not allowed to pass - informed one of the officials -

My best friend and my girl are there - explained Rogers desperate and nervous -

Knight retreat - I order the stoic guard -

I need to know how they are," shouted Steve trying to push the guards away, which only caused him to be pushed away.

I won't repeat it again - he warned the brunette of the two guards -

Let him pass - indicated a thick voice coming from the director of the royal guard Chester -

But sir...

Who will not repeat an order will be me - I declare with power and superiority getting the guard to tremble letting Steve through -

Where are they? - I ask Steve frightened of the answer

Bucky's already out of surgery - he pointed out with a strange tone of voice -

Peggy she...

She's still in surgery - continued the man -

His parents? - asked Steve -

They were closer to the detonation, they didn't make it - I mention crestfallen and with a bitter tone of voice -

What happened? - Indago the blonde -

Attack. Schmidt's men - I'm serious, the eldest -

How could you let this happen? - I wonder strangely that Chester was careless -

It infiltrated for years - bitterly expressed -

Can I see Bucky? - I ask as they walked down the aisles to the waiting rooms -

He's sedated and ill-treated - reported the brown-haired man -

I want to see that it's okay, not to talk to him - I quickly declare

Rogers... I don't know if you like what you're going to see.

I just want to see it - I point out frustrated -

Well, but don't be alarmed remember that he's alive and stable - he warned guiding him to Barnes' room that was guarded -

Steve's hand trembled, as he approached the doorknob his nerves increased. The blue-eyed boy opened the door carefully without wanting to make a sound. At first glance he looked good to have endured an explosion, but when he got closer he could see something horrible, James had lost his left arm. Not counting the bruises and cuts to the face that go all the way down his neck.

Rogers felt his stomach turn. He couldn't believe this was really happening. A few hours ago Bucky was happy, complete and healthy. Now he was hurt, emaciated and sick. He couldn't stand to see that anymore Steve left the room. he couldn't stand to see his friend, his brother in that state any longer.

Have you found them yet? -question Steve furious determined to find those responsible for this -

We're working on that," the general said.

With nothing more to say, Steve sat back and waited for Peggy to come out of surgery. Hours passed and there was no news. He watched as the guards changed shifts, the nurses changed shifts. At some point while looking at one of them he reminded Sarah of his mother causing her heart to squeeze more. People came and went, until suddenly he saw Howard Stark followed by a lot of personal guards and backs. They greeted each other the chestnut asked about Peggy's current state of health to which the blond explained that he knew nothing yet. Nothing changed with the arrival of Stark who made him nervous with the constant banging of his foot on the ground. Steve doesn't know how long it was, maybe two or three hours. Actually, he didn't mind not moving, at least he didn't until an orange-haired nurse signaled that Barnes was waking from the medication.

Steve walked into Bucky's room trying to look inside for some ounce of the strength his friend would need. as soon as he walked through the door of James' room he turned to see him.  
Hello Buck - it was the only thing Steve pronounced trying to break the short time of silence -

Hello idiot - he returned the greeting with a faint smile as he tried to get into bed - do I look bad? - he asked, looking at his missing arm -

I think the nurse would like to take care of you," Rogers replied humorously.

All nurses like to take care of people Steve, more if they are fucked - Barnes pointed bitterly -

You're right my mother was like this - I declare Steve - how do you feel? - asked Steve, getting a little closer to James -

Without counting the pain in my body, the discomfort to breathe and that I lack an arm I am fine - I explain with a bit of bitter humor - Is Peggy okay?  
She's in the operating room - I point out something tense - they still don't give me an exact answer - I continue with my voice extinguished -.  
His parents? - Bucky asked again -  
They didn't make it - sadly Steve replied with a muffled voice -  
I should have realized - I speak the reproachful chestnut -  
Buck is not your fault - said Steve placing his hand on his friend's shoulder -  
I had to protect them, it's my duty - james remembered -  
You didn't press that button and you had no way of knowing what was going to happen - Steve's argument in a decided voice -  
They spent about three hours talking. Steve tried to cheer Bucky up, until they told him he should retire and let him rest.  
He came out a little devastated when he saw how dull Bucky was. When he arrived in the waiting room he saw that nobody was there anymore. He went to the reception to look for some information about Peggy and what had happened. There she met a nurse who preferred not to say anything and call the doctor. Steve noticed that something was wrong and even more so when he saw the doctor's face.

Young Rogers - I greet the doctor cordially -

What happened to her? - I ask bluntly Steve -

She's fine for now, but she suffered a lot of damage and I could only buy her a couple of hours more - explained the doctor - her heart does not work well fragments of a material known as coral diamond this was introduced into her bloodstream tearing where they pass painfully, slowly and you told - neutrally declared to the doctor - we tried to stop him, but we had to reorganize some organs and suture some. by the time we realized it was little we could do. her organs began to fail because of the accumulation and tearing that the corals caused in them and their veins. she won't be able to move because of the pain and the failure of the systems - she said offhand - I'm very sorry. Mr. Stark is meeting her now.

Steve could not believe that all of his future and happiness had been destroyed by people's greed and thirst for power. he could not believe that he had lost almost everything his father loved in the first war of the worlds, his mother by illness and now his girl. the tears didn't take long to come. he felt destroyed crushed and defeated. not even when he was beaten in the alleys he felt so bad and disappointed in himself. how could he get out of the chair and into the room

the first thing he found was Howard kneeling next to Peggy obstructing her view and Steve's view of her.

When he closed the door and turned he noticed Howard moving quickly and nervously away as he put his hands in his pocket. He could see that his face was red and his eyes were crystallized. He tried to put on a poker face, but still realized he wasn't the only one having a hard time.

Peg - Steve saluted with a muffled voice -

Steve - pronounced with a faint smile -

I'm going to leave them alone - said Howard as he left the room -

I'm so sorry,- he said in a broken voice when he saw the chestnut all mistreated -

Steve's pain was that he proposed that stupid dialogue meeting to avoid war, but that was only a target to start it.

It's not your fault - Peggy expressed tiredly.-

I was the one who told you it was a good idea to talk to them - against Steve with tears in his eyes -

I know, but you couldn't have known we had an undercover," he said softly.

I love you - I declare kneeling on one side of the hospital bed while holding his hand -

Me too - said Peggy touching sweetly the blond's cheek -

Don't leave me - I implore the blue-eyed boy -

I won't, although you have to remember that n Sharon also needs me, but I promise not to have preference - said jokers -

No. I want you to be with me so I can touch you and listen to you - he declared desperate -

Steve, although I can't be physically believe me that I will find a way to make my thoughts clear" explained Carter without any decorating - but I need you to promise me that you will take care of Sharon she is more stubborn than both of us together and pulling her feet will not be enough.

Whatever's the best girl for me - I declare Steve -

After several declarations of love came the time that neither of the two wanted, but the anesthesia would no longer do anything or causing it to be worse

Steve had informed Fury about everything. Although he was a great friend of the family, he had to go to an unknown place with the youngest of the Carter family when the conflict began out of fear that the same would happen to the witches, sorcerers and the Romanov family. Fury himself expressed that he would stay with Sharon to take care of her apart that it was not good for a girl her age to see her sister and the corpse of her parents dying.

...

It had been a month since the incident occurred. The war was inevitable had already been identified as targets that was a group of humans and newts who did not want the union of the two peoples. All led by Smith, these were called HYDRA  
Everything was ready. Not only the location but also for the renaissance project. Peggy before she died gave Howard one of her mermaid tears, which were powerful enough to give life or destroy it. 

When Howard informed him about the experiment, he almost destroyed the entire lab. I couldn't believe I asked Peggy to give him one of her tears for a stupid experiment, but when Stark explained that she herself gave it to him because she believed that he would be the only one capable of ending all that disaster, she accepted and helped create a better world, so that people who loved each other as they did, so that they could be together without race impeding them, maybe Peggy accepted and he couldn't have that together.

his thoughts were interrupted by a strange melody coming from behind the boardwalk. curiosity dominated him not counting the sweet melody that enveloped him. he wanted to know who that voice was from, it was very pretty. without realizing it was getting closer to where it came from. the sound the closer it was stronger and more attractive. he suddenly realized what was happening. it was a siren song. it was well known that the sirens who supported HYDRA used their melodies to catch men and then kill them. Steve decided to take a few steps back 

ahhh - a cry of pain echoed throughout the place - 

Steve doesn't know the reason, but at the moment that sound sounded in his head something pushed him to see who he was. 

What he saw left him confused, it was a small mermaid with white skin, golden hair and a blue tail that twisted in the sand. well not anyone but Peggy's sister. It's worth noting that he only knew her through photos. 

Hey, are you okay? - I ask approaching -

It hurts - it was the only thing he expressed by placing a hand on his chest - 

Are you hurt? - he asked, getting a little closer -

No. I was just singing when all of a sudden I felt a pain - signaling a remarkable recovery - 

You should be with Fury - he indicated taking off his coat and offering it to him -

Actually, I should be sleeping," said the blonde with a smile as she took her coat and put it on. 

Well, let's hope Fury must be worried - I'm talking about the boy offering his hand to help her stop -

Sharon saw his hand and just sighed. He placed all his concentration on his tail which turned into a pair of legs.

It takes a little while - express referring to your tail - 

when his legs were already there, he took the offered hand. at once he felt a tingling and a strange burning in the back of his neck, but he preferred not to pay much attention and walk towards the house, it was already late, apart from that Fury must be going bald with so much concern.


End file.
